Hold Me Closer
by UnspokenDreams
Summary: Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him. SessxKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fanfiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** None yet but I will warn when sexual relations come into play in later chapters.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 1

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

A young girl stood beside her master, her small hands enwrapped within his knee, trembling optics gazing into his own that were ablaze with fever and remained at a closed state. She placed a small feather-like kiss about his hand and titled her head so her cheek rested against him, needing to feel a comfort of some sort. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she called out meekly to the being that sat under a conviently-placed tree that had provided an impromptu resting place for the dog demon to rest against, the bark grinding into his shoulder despite the layers of clothing that stood in between skin and tree. The shade provided by the thick leaves was a welcome respite from the gloating sun that hovered in the blue sky above, its long golden fingers brutally beating down on his head with the fiendish delight of a child holding a magnifying glass over an ant on the sidewalk.

He had awoken that morning with nothing but a small twinge within his left temple, which he had unwisely ignored as he was determined to continue to travel the eastern landscape, curious as to what he might find and take for that of his own. Halfway through the morning, that twinge spread like wildfire, engulfing his entire head in a miasma of agony. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt a pain this torturing. He didn't even try to remember. It hurt to much to do anything but put one foot in front of the other without pausing to clutch his head in misery.

"Rin, stay away from Lord Sesshoumaru!" A shriek filled the atmosphere, no sooner a frog-like creature striding over and taking the girl by the arm, leading her a few feet away from the incapacitated being. The girl tugged away from the creature, hurrying back over to her master and retaking the position she'd been in.

"I have to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru, master Jaken! Lord Sesshoumaru is very sick!" She'd replied back to him, cradling her small fingers into the silky material that covered Sesshoumaru's form. Jaken tapped his staff into the grass irritably, apparently not having the patience to deal with the child who simply refused to leave their master's side.

"You stupid girl! Lord Sesshoumaru needs rest not your constant attention!" The frog had fought back, voice causing the lord of the western lands to wince, as any loud sound that happen to fill the area around him. Rin just snuggled closer to him, eyes squeezing closed and head shaking into his knee.

"No!"

The aggravated servant turned his back on the scene, walking away, worry secretly lodged deep within him. It had been strange that his master had fallen ill so quickly and surprisingly fallen ill at all. After all he was a demon and demon's were immune to such weak things as illnesses...then again the previous battle did involve a demon possessing razor sharp fangs, a poisonous saliva dripping from the as the beast had snarled at Sesshoumaru. As the dog demon had fought, Jaken had noticed the beast connecting with his master at one point, perhaps biting and injecting the poison then. Whatever the case being, he knew one thing for sure. Something needed to be done or perhaps his master would never fight again.

His golden eyes glazed over, Sesshoumaru could barely make out anything amongst the sea of fog that clouded his vision. He hadn't known why or how he had fallen prey to something so simple as poison considering he had been numerously bitten before and nothing this serious had happened. It even hurt to think. Drawing in labored breaths, the dog demon fell into a sleep, his body tired and weak.

A tear seemed to fall from nowhere only to go un-noticed as it did so. "I've never seen you like this Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm so scared but I don't know what's wrong with you!" Rin spoke to him, her small shoulders trembling as she tried to stay strong and keep the flow of tears that threatened to escape hidden. She really knew of none other who could possibly help considering they didn't socialize with anyone. Upon thinking a little bit more, an image came into Rin's mind. An image of someone in which she remembered from previous battles and meetings. Sesshoumaru had a brother, or so Jaken had told her. Without giving it any more thought, having now a set mind, the girl gave one final sincere look to her master. "Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll be back, I won't let you down!" She nodded shortly after this and ran into the nearby forest, her small feet taking her as fast as she would go.

Merely seconds after her departure, Jaken returned with a small piece of cloth he had soaked into the stream that ran close by, dropping it when noticing something or rather someone had disappeared. "Rin? Rin! RIN!"

XxXx

She ran faster and faster with each passing second, nearly slipping each time she tried to increase her pace. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. She had to persist on or Sesshoumaru would surely grow worse in whatever had targeted him that day. Not knowing even where she was going, Rin ran forward, jumping over any logs or obstacles in her path. An occasional stick or sharp object would mercilessly jag against her bare feet, the girl crying out that this, but still continuing to run in a direction unbeknownst to her. The woods around her seemed to be alive, the occasional cry of an animal or shift of a stream within hearing range. It felt like hours since her departure, Rin not stopping once the entire time. A sudden predatory growl stopped the girl in her run, breathing rather harshly as she fought the catch the breath that had been taken from her. Looking in all directions, she heard the growl once more, backing up a few steps this time.

"Well...if it isn't a delicious little human girl," a voice seemed to hiss from an unknown place, Rin's eyes beginning to tremble in fear. She suddenly wished she was back at Sesshoumaru's side, hiding behind his leg for protection. She was, after all, a child. Merely seconds later, a snake-like demon slithered from the nearby bushes, well standing several feet over her. "Now what are you doing so far away by yourself? Would you like some help?" The creature asked, saliva dripping from its revealed fangs. Rin swallowed hard.

"N-no! I have to go!" She managed to say as she tried to pass him but was stopped as the demon put its long tail to block her path.

"Why the rush? Why not stay for a meal..." Crimson eyes flashing, the monster gave a great leap, fangs bared and ready to pierce into Rin's flesh. With a swift and lucky move, the girl managed to remove herself from the targeted spot, only feeling the tip of the monster's tail swipe the corner of her face as she fell. Fangs now implanted into the ground, the serpent-like demon gave another growl, anger and hunger impatience growing within its body now.

"If you were smart you'd be a good little human and stay still!"

Staying silent now, tears running down her small face, Rin felt her body grow heavier then she'd remembered. As so, she was frozen, unable to run from her place on the ground, looking deep within the creature's seductive eyes. A trail of blood now running down at the side of her face, she closed her eyes tightly, fear taking her as prisoner and not letting go any time soon as all she could think of was no one else but her dear Sesshoumaru. A sudden cry caused her eyes to snap open.

"WIND SCAR!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note**: Yes, I realize that this chapter is short but as I've said before, this is the way I envisioned it! DON'T PANIC! Sesshoumaru is fine for the most part, just feeling something he's not familiar with. I am aware that demons are immune to practically everything and things such as mere 'poison' wouldn't affect them. All with be explained in later chapters. As I've mentioned in my previous fan fiction(s), I have gotten a new computer and have not yet installed the MS Word program yet. Please try and ignore any spelling or grammatical errors their might be! Please review and expect one back from me! Sincerely, G-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**isclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fanfiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** None yet but I will warn when sexual relations come into play in later chapters.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 2

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

_A trail of blood now running down at the side of her face, she closed her eyes tightly, fear taking her as prisoner and not letting go any time soon as all she could think of was no one else but her dear Sesshoumaru. A sudden cry caused her eyes to snap open._

_"WIND SCAR!"_

Within her next blink, Rin found that the demon who had once been before her was now lying in a heap of organs and body scraps, the girl inching away from the scene in horror. Upon doing this she connected with something solid. Looking upwards, as she was seated on the ground, the girl met with a pair of narrowed amber eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was indeed _him. _

"Hey...you're the kid who my stupid brother hangs around," Inuyasha observed, sheathing his sword and kneeling down to her level. This was strange. Sesshoumaru's scent was no where but on her clothes. Usually the lord of the Western lands was always nearby when this child was seen, if not nearby then at her side. Speechless at seeing the half demon, Rin immediately clung to him, Inuyasha's eyes widening immensely.

"Oh please, oh please! You must come and help!" She cried, tears quite apparent in her optics. "Lord Sesshoumaru is very sick!"

Raising a brow and deattaching himself from her grasp, Inuyasha was soon joined by the rest of his group, all wide-eyed when coming across the small girl who faced them all. A teenage girl dressed in a Japanese High School uniform was the first to speak. "Is that...?" her voice trailed off as Inuyasha gave a nod, Rin's eyes averting to Kagome as to where they stood for a few seconds.

"She says Sesshoumaru's sick or something and wants me to help...pssh yea right," The dog-eared boy muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away, Rin reaching out and grabbing his draped sleeve.

"Oh but please! You have too!" The need in her eyes was self-evident, her voice quivering and meek. At noticing the wound that had opened on Rin's forehead, above her left eyebrow, Kagome approached the small girl and spoke in a kind tone.

"How about we clean that cut up first and then talk," She had suggested, Rin shyly and naturally blushing at this. She remembered this girl from previous engagements and her wound really was stinging a bit. With but a nod she took Kagome's hand that had extended to her, Inuyasha not believing what he was seeing. Was he really taking in his brother's brat just like that! The thought continued to eat at him as he and the others walked into a local clearing, Kagome reaching into her backpack and pulling out a disinfectant that would surely clean the girl's small gash. "Now, this might sting a bit but I promise that it will feel better in a little while okay?" Kagome's voice was soft, motherly, creating a feeling of tranquility within Rin as she nodded towards Kagome's explanation.

"So, Sesshoumaru is ill now?" asked the demon slayer of the group, seating herself next to Kagome as she began to apply the ointment onto Rin. The girl winced as the medicine indeed stung a bit but none the less looked to Sango.

"Yes. He's in pain. I've never seen him like this," She said sadly as the reincarnated miko applied a band-aid as to where the open cut had been.

"There you go. Good as new," Kagome smiled softly as Rin felt the strange object with her fingers.

"This is strange Inuyasha. Our last encounter with this child left to an unplanned meeting with your brother. Perhaps this is a trick of some sort?" Miroku spoke in private with Inuyasha not too far away from as to where the girls sat. Inuyasha stood silent, analyzing the monk's words and knowing from their previous confrontation with the dog demon had been nothing but _friendly._

"Beat's the hell outa me. All I know is she ain't stayin'. Once Kagome fixes her up we're leaving."

"It was your idea, after all, to come to the rescue was it not?" Miroku teased as Inuyasha felt his annoyance level rise immensely.

"It wasn't her I smelt it was Sesshoumaru! Is it my fault she smells like him!" Inuyasha fought back, Miroku trying to hide an amused smile.

"You're lucky we happened to be in the area Rin. That demon might have really hurt you," Kagome told the girl as she looked away, a small sigh escaping from her lips.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just so worried about Lord Sesshoumaru..." Her eyes filled with tears once more, "If anything happens to him...I just...I don't want to be alone again!" Kagome's expression melted into a sincere gaze as she took the girl in her arms, Rin crying into her uniform shirt.

"He must mean a lot to you," Sango added in as Rin looked to her and nodded, brushing her tears aside with her small hand.

"Mmm-hmm. Lord Sesshoumaru has done so much for me. I thought it was time for me to return the favor," She said softly as Kagome and Sango exchanged glances, both falling prey to the innocence of the child before them. It was truly refreshing to hear. Moments later, Inuyasha walked back into the scene, tapping his foot upon the grassy earth.

"She's fine now Kagome, let's go." He stated impatiently as Rin's gaze now fell to the half demon.

"You're not going to help Lord Sesshoumaru?" She inquired, her grasp on Kagome's shirt tightening.

"Me help him! You must be kidding! Do you know how many times he's tried to kill me and Kagome and just about everyone else! And now you want me help him? You've got another thing coming!" Inuyasha said a tad harshly then intended, Rin flinching at the words of bitter truth. Kagome's hold on the girl strengthened.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so mean? She's just a little girl who wants to help her, um," Kagome paused as she searched for the right word. "Who wants to help her friend!"

"Friend!" Inuyasha fought back, Sango and Miroku watching with slightly widened eyes, "Sesshoumaru is anything but a _friend _to anyone! There is no way I'm stepping one foot next to that bastard!"

"Well if you won't Inuyasha, then I will!"

Silence took over as Kagome processed what she had just blurted out, not evening thinking when she had done so. It was too late. The damage had already been done as Rin looked to Kagome, excitement shining within her youthful eyes. "You will! Oh thank you, thank you so much!" She cried, her arms wrapping around Kagome as the teenage girl remained frozen.

Inuyasha gaped at her reply, not believing what his dog-like ears had heard. Kagome! Help HIS brother! This was unbelievable and not going to happen under his watch! "You're out of your mind Kagome! You could be killed! Who know what that monster can do to you!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not a monster," Rin interjected, "He's my friend and I want to help him."

Tapping Sango lightly on the shoulder, Miroku reached out his hand. "Perhaps we should leave this discussion. I'm sure Lady Kaede and Shippo are awaiting our return at the village." Sango nodded as she accepted his hand, standing and beginning to walk out of the area, Inuyasha and the others not even realizing this.

"Well you're not going and that's final!" Inuyasha shouted, arms crossing and turning his back upon on the two.

"SIT BOY!"

_**THUD**_

Rin watched as the half demon was sent crashing into the ground, hiding a giggle as she placed a hand to her mouth. Kagome arose from her kneeling position, gazing at Inuyasha who was still imbedded into the ground. "Inuyasha I'm going. I know that you and Sesshoumaru have your differences but please try and put them aside for now. Rin risked a lot to find us, lucky for her us being in the area, but still. If you won't help him then I will. Just give me...Four days. Four days is all I ask okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to me and," Kagome glanced towards Rin and smiled, "Rin will protect me. Right?" Rin nodded and giggled a bit, Inuyasha arising off of the ground slowly. Releasing a large sigh, the silver-haired boy allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat. He had been done this road before and his options were pretty much limited. On one hand he could let Kagome go and tend to Sesshoumaru, Kagome getting her way but also not being as safe as he'd want. Or he could keep her from going, Kagome probably leaving to go anyway. Not much of a choice, or so he thought. Rin looked back and forth from the two as if awaiting an answer of some sort. Without saying a word, Inuyasha turned, lowering himself a bit.

"Get on," he said dully, Kagome taking the hint and climbing aboard his back.

"C'mon Rin, just hold onto my back," The teenager spoke towards the girl who did as she was told, Inuyasha not minding the extra weight as he took off with a great leap.

XxXxX

"This is as far as I'll take you..." Inuyasha mumbled, allowing both Kagome and Rin to dismount from his back and onto the ground. Kagome smiled towards the half demon who looked quite unpleased with the situation.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. I promise I'll be okay," she told him softly, raising her hand to rest against his cheek.

"Four days. You have four days before I'll come and get you," He replied as he leant slightly into her touch.

Rin tugged impatiently onto Kagome's skirt, "Kagome hurry we have to go!" Kagome gave one last look to Inuyasha before beginning to walk into the small section of bushes that separated them from as to where Sesshoumaru was. Running the rest of the way, Rin came to find her master directly where she had left him last, Jaken nearly fainting when seeing the child.

"There you are you wretched girl! Where have you been! Do you realize the danger you could have been in!" the servant demon ranted as he nearly bopped Rin one with his staff.

"I'm fine master Jaken and I brought someone to help Lord Sesshoumaru!" She beamed as she looked to Kagome, who in fact, had halted a few feet away, her brown eyes glued onto the dog demon that rested beneath the tree. Never had she seen Sesshoumaru appear so pale, his demon markings almost seeming to fade from his skin. Beads of sweat were plastered to his forehead as well as some pieces of his silver mane. The ever powerful and stoic Sesshoumaru, reduced to a mortal's status in his poor health.

He could smell something...something foul that burned the insides of his nostrils as his sealed optics flickered to an open state. He had been correct. It was indeed _her. _Kagome suddenly felt her heartbeat increase intensely as Sesshoumaru was now awake and gazing straight to her with piercing golden optics.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note**: Mwahahaha. I truly am evil. Ending it at such a cliffhangerish part! Be sure to read the next chapter that will, in fact, be posted within the next day or two considering I have a lot of free time to use. Once again, I have gotten a new computer and have not yet installed the MS Word program yet. Please try and ignore any spelling or grammatical errors there might be! How will Sesshoumaru react towards Kagome? Think you know the answer? Stay alert for the next chapter! Sincerely, G-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fanfiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** None yet but I will warn when sexual relations come into play in later chapters.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 3

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

_Kagome suddenly felt her heartbeat increase intensely. Sesshoumaru was now awake and gazing straight to her with piercing golden optics._

Rin was the first to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Lord Sesshoumaru! You're awake!" She cried, filling in the few steps that separated them. "I brought Kagome my lord! She's going to heal you!"

At hearing this, Kagome took a hesitant step forward, only taking it back when an instinctive growl proceeded deep within the dog demon's throat, his eyes flashing a brief crimson. All of this happened before Sesshoumaru himself spoke. "Leave. I do not...need a human's aid...in whatever plagues me..." The demon lord struggled to say, wincing as a sharp pain took him prisoner once more.

"You heard Lord Sesshoumaru wench! Leave at once!" Jaken roared as Kagome looked to him, an evil glare within her stare as Jaken silenced in remembering the countless times she had beaten him to a pulp. Rin grabbed onto the sleeve of Sesshoumaru's attire, not agreeing with her master's decision.

"Please let her help you Lord Sesshoumaru! While I left to go find some help a demon tried to attack me and it was Inuyasha and Kagome who saved me," She explained as Sesshoumaru felt his insides grow sicker. This meant, unfortunately, that he was in debt to his younger brother as well as his partner or whatever the hell this 'Kagome' was. He said nothing at this, only looking back to Kagome with glassy eyes, Kagome having walked the rest of the way towards Sesshoumaru's form and now stood merely inches from him. Closing his eyes was the mere reaction the dog demon had, allowing this decision for time being. Kneeling down next to him, still keeping a bit of a distance, Kagome outstretched a trembling arm and allowed her hand to rest over the crescent moon on his forehead, taking note of the intense heat that was applied to her light touch.

"Rin," Kagome started softly as she removed her hand and used it to dig into the backpack she had brought. "Can you please go wet this cloth and bring it back to me?" she asked towards the girl who nodded, eager to help in any way she could as she ran off with the small towel to the nearby stream. Kagome took in a deep breath for the confidence she had yet to find.

"Sesshoumaru. You're going to have to let me...um..." An uncomfortable wave splashed at her, "take off your top." She finished as the demon's eyes opened. "I know this sounds weird but in order to bring your fever down I have to take off some of your clothing. It will be just for a little while." She explained this to him, remembering from an early health class she had taken that by applying cold compress to several parts of a fevered body, the heat would subside to a natural cooling point. None the less, Sesshoumaru said nothing, allowing Kagome to assume that it was all right. Slowly and with a great amount of fear, Kagome reached for the stone-like armor, trying to figure out how to remove it. Once succeeding with that, the girl worked her way with the others, the large tail-like object having been already removed and was currently being used to support the dog demon against the tree. Untying the final obi, Kagome delicately slid the upper material from Sesshoumaru's shoulders, folding it neatly before placing it down beside her. She nearly gasped before she caught herself. Sesshoumaru himself was quite thin, his physique outlined through the multiple scars that traced his body. Her eyes traced as to where his arm was, merely a stub remaining from when Inuyasha had sliced it off. Rin returned shortly after this, taking a little more time then she had planned.

"Here you go Kagome!" She smiled as she handed Kagome the moist cloth, Kagome returning the grin and nodding.

"Thank you Rin," The reincarnated priestess replied as she looked back to Sesshoumaru, taking the cloth and using it to softly brush against his forehead. Sesshoumaru jerked at this, his body going into a series of uncontrollable shivering. Kagome persisted on, allowing the cloth to trail amongst his upper body that was soaked in immense heat.

Rin watched this, her hand having grasped at Sesshoumaru's as Kagome continued to apply the cold compress. Jaken chose to keep his distance, occasionally snorting or mumbling how Kagome was doing nothing for his master and how pathetic she was, given the fact that she was human. After a while Kagome managed to bring the dog demon's fever down for the most part, paying special attention to the inflamed wound that rested just above his right shoulder. It seemed fangs of some sort had pierced the skin, melting whatever layers there had been. Reaching inside her bag once more, Kagome pulled out the same medication she had used for Rin's small cut. She thought she had better warn of its stinging after effect. "This might hurt a bit Sesshoumaru but please try and stay still," She said cautiously, hoping and praying that he wouldn't kill her for this. The dog demon's eyes drew open once more, watching as she applied the strange cream as to where his wound was, feeling an undying pain as she did so. A mere wince was all he reacted with surprisingly, having felt greater pain before.

_This mere human...is she not aware I can take her very life with one swift movement of my claw? Fortunately for her I have yet to find the strength to stand, let alone slay this pathetic fool, _Sesshoumaru thought within the depths of his mind, watching as the girl continued to gently tend to him.

After which, Kagome put away her things and satisfied of her work for that hour, looked to Rin. "Can you watch over him for a little while Rin? I need to go into the forest to gather some things," she told the girl in which nodded before she could even finish her statement. The teenager smiled as she patted Rin's head, a gesture of affection in which Sesshoumaru did not fail to witness. Once Kagome had disappeared into the bush, Rin began to chatter on, softly though as to not disturb the headache that her master had.

"Isn't Kagome nice Lord Sesshoumaru? I'm glad Inuyasha let her come here. You should have seen them! Inuyasha wouldn't let her go at first but Kagome was so strong that she said something, um...I think it was 'sit boy' or something and he fell to the ground! I thought it was funny but I didn't laugh my lord! So after a bit more of talking, Inuyasha finally let Kagome come here to take care of you!" Rin told him, Sesshoumaru having kept his eyes as to where Kagome ventured off, although hearing every word the child had blurted out. _So...this Kagome had wanted and perhaps fought to come? _

Meanwhile Kagome, glad to be away from Sesshoumaru's presence, continued to pick at specified herbs Kaede had instructed would aid in wounds and high fevers. While she did so, words filled her head and some proceeded from her mouth. "What was I thinking! Sesshoumaru is a ruthless killer and here I am taking off his clothing and touching him! Oi, from now on I promise to use my big mouth only for eating," She mumbled as she stood, her arms filled with multiple roots and plant-like objects. Returning as to where her 'patient' was, Kagome placed her pickings aside and carefully knelt at his side once more, Sesshoumaru watching every move with trained eyes.

"How is your wound?" Kagome questioned as she looked towards the injury was.

"...What is...your true reason for coming here...?" His reply, voice dry as a desert, needing to hear for himself if the girl had truly come to tend to him or if he would be able to see through a lie.

Kagome was forced to blink. Sesshoumaru had not only spoken, but he also addressed a question to her. "Well, Rin risked a lot to find us and I just couldn't let her go back alone. She kept insisting that someone come and help you and I chose to come. I plan to leave in four days as Inuyasha and I agreed but if you get better quicker then I'll leave earlier," She stated truthfully, gazing deep within his golden orbs. From afar, as she had often seen Sesshoumaru, Kagome had never really noticed his eyes as she was now. They truly were amazing. Quite similar to those of Inuyasha's yet different all the while. The way his eyes melted from a strict gold to a luscious bronze, only to be outlined by specks of a hidden mahogany color, this Kagome detailed as she continued to stare, feeling herself become lost to that which went on around her.

"...Kagome..."

Snapping back to reality with a shake of her head, the reincarnated priestess heard something that literally stopped her breathing. "Wh-What did you say?" she asked in disbelief towards the demon.

"That is what you are called by...is it not?" He said dully.

"I...I..." Strangely, and to her horror, Kagome felt her cheeks burn with an unexpected blush. Even in sickness Sesshoumaru's voice was the same with the exception of a hidden rasp. Rin's giggles broke whatever had been going on. "Uh-oh! Kagome's turning red!" She teased as the miko stood, hands clenched at her sides.

"You're probably hungry, I'll go gather wood for a fire." And having saying that Kagome ran into the woods once more, cursing herself for acting like a little school girl with a crush within his presence. Of all people! She had blushed in front of none other then the aristocratic assassin himself, Sesshoumaru!

XxXx

The evening came with little commotion, the stars twinkling amongst the dark sky that hovered over the earth lazily. In a distant forest area, the sounds of a rant could be heard, littering the silent section with noise. "Honestly Lord Sesshoumaru! That girl is not good for your health! She's nothing but trouble my lord I assure you...with your word I'll get rid of her, I'll-"

"Jaken..."

"...show her what I'm made of! Pathetic human, why I should-"

"Jaken..."

"...give her a piece of my mind! That pitiful human!"

_**WHAM**_

How Sesshoumaru had found the strength to send the frog demon into the ground was far beyond anyone's knowledge, the demon lord sighing a bit as he watched a few feet away as Kagome had put together a small fire. Rin contently was by her side, the two laughing together as they conversed. It was interesting. Interesting to see Rin laugh more the usual and interesting that no one had ever done such a task for him. He could honestly believe he felt a bit better then that morning. None the less he watched as Kagome arose from her position, walking over with what seemed to be an odd shaped object within her grasp. Kneeling next to him, as she had done quite frequently that day, her fear for him having demolished a great deal, she spoke. "Would you like some Ramen?" she asked sweetly, Sesshoumaru raising a questionable brow. Kagome had sweatdropped a bit. Of course he had never heard of such a thing. He was, in fact, a demon and demon's tended to stay away from human food.

"I do not eat human food," Sesshoumaru told her as Kagome now fully agreed with her previous thought. Shortly after, Rin bounded upon the two, her mouth full of the same substance Kagome was offering to the dog demon.

"It's really good Lord Seshoumaru," The girl said which sounded more like "Ish reawwy good Wod Sehomru" due to her full mouth before she swallowed.

"The least you can do is try some. Inuyasha likes it so maybe you will too," Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly narrowed in disgust. There was NO way he was going to even think about trying this 'Ramen' now. Now that he was aware Inuyasha liked it. He merely turned his head, now gazing in another direction. Kagome frowned as she looked to Rin, Rin frowning as well. If only he would try it...

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru! Please! Just a little bit! We won't tell Inuyasha if you like it!" Rin told her master before Kagome eyed her unbelievably. The things this child said to him, it was a wonder she was still alive. Alas, the innocence of a child was truly remarkable.

"If it helps Sesshoumaru, my mom says a little bit of Ramen will fix anyone up no matter what the illness. And besides," she continued as she twirled a plastic fork into the cup full of noodles, "It does have a bit of meat in it."

_What does this fool take me for? This Sesshoumaru would never feast on such useless food none the less accept it after that half demon Inuyasha enjoys its taste...no matter how interesting it appears to smell. _But before another thought could pass through his mind, he found Rin now standing face to face with him, her small hand grasped around the plastic fork Kagome had had. "Open up my lord! Say aaahhhh!" She exclaimed with a giggle, eyes formed into arches. Kagome watched from the opposite side, hoping that her plan would fall through. After all, who could resist the cuteness of a small girl, especially if Rin was important to Sesshoumaru, as witnessed by Kagome when he had rescued her.

"You dare feed our master such poison! Lord Sesshoumaru would NEVER eat that!" Jaken roared towards the young girl who paid no attention to his outbreak whatsoever. Was she in for it now, Jaken thought at knowing that the simple act would cost one his life towards his master. He dreaded yet enjoyed the thought of the small girl paying the price for such insolence. To his horror, and EXTREME surprise, he saw his great lord open his mouth slightly and accept the small food offering, Rin squealing in delight as the dog demon chewed and swallowed the food. Jaken stood, mouth dropped open to the ground, as he continued to observe the scene. This was insanity!

"Well?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru allowed the taste to settle. As much as he hated to admit it, for he never would anyway, he now knew why Inuyasha liked it. It had truly an appetizing taste. He said nothing, just looking to her with those enchanting eyes she had admired earlier, quickly looking away before she fell prey to them once more. This was going to be far from easy and miles from fun yet perhaps, in some miraculous way, taking care of Sesshoumaru really wouldn't be so bad.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Notes:** Awwwwwww, such a touching scene to end on, no? I'm afraid to admit that the next chapter might take up to possibly four or five days to get running. Along with writing this, I've ignored my lovely Chemistry project -sigh- Oh well. Until we meet again my lovely readers! Sincerely, G-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fan fiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** None yet but I will warn when sexual relations come into play in later chapters.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 4

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

_Was it a dream? A mere illusion of the mind? Who was that figure, that cool source through the miasma of heat that scorched my body within the midnight hour?_ With a soft groan, amber optics opened to welcoming rays of the sun. Allowing himself to grow used to the light within the area, the demon dog allowed his gaze to travel over the terrain, finding his human child sleeping on what appeared to be a green lump. After further inspection he found the green lump was only Jaken, trapped within Rin's embrace like a security blanket. A small sound brought his attention elsewhere, finding the other human female sitting up, rubbing her eye in a sleepy manner.

"Good morning," she said through a yawn, the demon lord continuing to look at her. "You gave me quite a scare last night Sesshoumaru. I thought you were a goner for a second there," she finished as she arose, stretching and smoothing out her ruffled attire.

_A goner? Could this human have been the blurred form that aided me through the evening hours? Impossible. This Sesshoumaru relies on no one…_

No sooner then this happening, Rin arose from her sleeping position and quickly hurried as to where Kagome stood, begging the teenage girl to hear about the dream she had had. Kagome smiled and knelt to the girl's level, taking the child into a playful hold. Rin squirmed to be free, laughing as Kagome held on tighter. Through this all Jaken had awoke, not even bothering to complain as he sat to the side, mumbling beneath his breath.

Within the next minute, as well as without warning, Kagome's eyes were pulled from those of Rin's eyes as she saw something that she hadn't seen in the longest of times. Sesshoumaru was standing, not very well, but he was upon both of his legs. His clawed hand rested against the tree trunk, his breathing quite shallow.

"Sesshoumaru! You're not strong enough to—" Kagome had begun yet the dog demon looked sharply to the girl, immediately silencing her. Within the next minute Sesshoumaru began to walk away from the area as if he hadn't been plagued with anything.

"Lord Sesshoumaru does that sometimes Kagome. You get used to it," Rin added as she saw her master walking away, not leaving a single clue as to where he was going.

Kagome merely gaped. If she were to go after him she would be risking her life. It was best to stay put and hope that the dog demon would return safely.

XXxX

Amongst the tall grass that resided next to the Bone Eater's well, lay a hanyou, arms propped beneath his silver mane as he gazed towards the sky.

'_Friend! Sesshoumaru is anything but a friend to anyone! There is no way I'm stepping one foot next to that bastard!'_

'_Well if you won't Inuyasha, then I will!'_

He could almost hear the both of their voices, shouting at one another as if they were enemies. With a sigh and a canine-like ear twitching, the hanyou turned onto his side, already aware of his visitor that had approached. "What do you want Miroku?" he asked dully.

The monk smiled, "You heard me coming didn't you?" he asked as Inuyasha snorted.

"I could smell you a mile away…"

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…" Miroku stated with a laugh as he seated himself a few feet away from Inuyasha who still remained on his side, back faced towards the monk.

"Just go away," Inuyasha replied. Apparently he wasn't amused.

Miroku shrugged and allowed his staff to rest next to him. "Still sulking about Kagome are we?"

The hanyou chose not to reply, his long claws becoming entwined with a stray piece of grass. So what if he was? Was it a crime to miss Kagome? _His_ Kagome. The monk took note of Inuyasha's hidden distress as he continued in speaking, having an urge to annoy the dog-eared male.

"You know…" He began, voice a silken purr, "I bet Lady Kagome is enjoying her time with Sesshoumaru. Now what was that word that Kagome told me about hmm…" Miroku lowered his head in brief thought before smiling with his recalled memory. "Perhaps Sesshoumaru is a pimp."

Inuyasha was forced to turn around at this, an amber eye twitching. "What the hell is a pimp?"

"Has Lady Kagome not conversed it with you? Ah, well, I suppose I will tell you then. A pimp, from what I understood, is a male who tends to womanize…much like myself. Only pimps are rewarded with money and other valuables as they make the women do their bidding."

A moment sooner the hanyou was merely inches from Miroku's face, fangs bared as he spoke, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! KAGOME WOULD NEVER LET SESSHOUMARU DO THAT TO HER!"

The monk sweat-dropped, "I was merely teasing Inuyasha. No need to shout."

Biting back an angry snarl, Inuyasha leant back into a seated position, arms crossing across his chest in a rather stubborn way. Kagome would never let Sesshoumaru take advantage of her in such a way! She would stand up to him, show him who was the boss, and give him a taste of her wicked hand. Eyes widening to a full state, Inuyasha remembered just whom he was thinking of here. This was Kagome Higurashi…a mere _human_. Why hadn't he seen it before!

"Really, perhaps I was too—" Miroku began as he looked to Inuyasha, his head having lowered for a moment, only to see that the hanyou was gone and nowhere to be found. "…harsh?"

XXxX

Managing to put aside her worry for the time being, Kagome decided a nice walk with Rin would be the best way to keep Sesshoumaru, who had yet to heal, out of her mind. Of course they had invited Jaken yet the toad refused to go anywhere with 'the useless humans'. Kagome had merely shrugged at this, taking Rin's hand and walking out of the area.

"I'm hungry Kagome," Rin stated as she placed a small hand about her stomach, looking to the older girl with large brown eyes.

Kagome smiled, "So am I. How about we look for something to eat?"

"Okay!"

And having decided upon that, the two girls began to search for any signs of an edible substance, quite excited when they found a nearby fruit tree. Rin reached for a fruit but stopped as Kagome shook her head. "Those aren't ready yet. See how they're green? We need to eat the red ones," she explained as Rin's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise.

"But, Kagome, the red ones are really high up there!" The child exclaimed as she pointed upwards, the miko allowing her gaze to travel as to where Rin pointed. She had been right for the red fruit rested a few branches upwards meaning one of the two things. Either Kagome would climb the tree, getting the fruit that way, or she would shake the large tree and hope that her 'almighty-strength' would prevail and knock some fruit off.

"I'll be right back Rin," The teenager said as she attached herself to the first branch.

Rin tilted her head, "Be careful."

_Easy for you to say_ Kagome thought as she climbed. _Sheesh, Inuyasha makes this look so easy! I can't remember the last time I climbed a tree. All I really have to do is not look down right? You can do it Kagome old girl, just don't look down!_ Finally reaching the fruit they sought for, Kagome grabbed a few and folded them within her shirt, ready to make a climb downwards.

_Crack._

Eyes widening and heart taking an extreme plunge, Kagome felt herself lower on the branch she knelt on.

_Crack, crack._

"Kagome! The branch is going to break!" Rin called upwards as she watched Kagome begin to panic.

A fall from where she was currently at would injure her severely or worse, it could kill her. Knowing she only had a few more seconds before she plummeted to the ground beneath, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. Only a second later the branch broke. She could feel as her body fell through the layers of air, a scream escaping from her lips before she could catch it. Waiting for the sickening thud of her body connecting with the ground, the girl suddenly felt something catch her, breaking her deadly fall. Opening one eye, she couldn't help but notice a mass of silver hair cascading over her eyes or the firm stone armor pressing into her shoulder.

"Good catch Lord Sesshoumaru!" She heard Rin squeal.

LORD SESSHOUMARU! Opening both of her eyes now, the girl slowly lifted her head, meeting with a pair of calm golden eyes. Holding back another screech of fear, Kagome pressed both hands to her mouth, not being able to tear her eyes away from his. He had caught her with only one arm! Now that was pure talent.

"You caught me," Kagome muffled out through her hands yet the dog demon had heard her perfectly clear. She never thought she'd ever be this close to Sesshoumaru, alive at least. His angular face was so handsome, his demon markings seeming to show more at this position.

"_If_ I hadn't your pathetic life would be taken by such a foolish cause," his reply.

Well it sounded as if someone was feeling better… "Oh, yeah, heh. Ummm, if you wouldn't mind, can you please let me down?" Kagome asked him, hands still pressed to her mouth to suppress an undeveloped scream. And Sesshoumaru did exactly what she had asked. He let her down. Kagome stared up at him from the ground, having been dropped.

"You know you just could have let me down easy," She remarked.

"You instructed only to let you down. As so, I did." he told her rather dully.

Arising from the ground and dusting herself off, Kagome returned her gaze to rest upon Sesshoumaru. "You should learn how to treat a lady," she told him. It was funny really. Now that she had at least some experience around the dog demon, as well as contact, Sesshoumaru didn't seem so intimidating anymore. This was, however, only when his face wasn't two inches from hers.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as Rin stood by Kagome, nodding vigorously. "As you may or may not know, I do not associate with humans outside of battle. I don't have time for such a useless thing."

Kagome put her hands onto her hips. Was he for real? Even an aristocratic assassin, such as Sesshoumaru, should have had manners when a female was involved. "Well, now that you're apparently feeling better, I think I should leave!" She told him, a little insulted by the whole 'lady' issue. Stomping her foot a bit, the girl turned and left.

With a sigh, Rin turned towards her master, brown eyes looking quite sad. "Lord Sesshoumaru hurt Kagome's feelings. She helped take care of you my lord…" the girl said softly. "I don't want her to leave." And having saying that Rin too turned and left, leaving the demon lord in solitude, watching as the two humans left the area.

"Well it's about time that wench left! Hmph, pathetic human," A new voice entered the area as Jaken joined his master and scoffed. "Perhaps once you kill that half breed Inuyasha, you can also kill that wretched girl as well."

Jaken didn't know how or when it had happened but shortly after his previous comment the frog demon found himself imbedded within a pile of dirt with a rather large bump on his head. He happened to catch a last image despite this. The image of his mighty lord walking in the direction Rin and Kagome had ventured off in.

XXxX

_That jerk! He's just as bad as Inuyasha. Why do dog demons have to be so stubborn! I didn't have to come all the way here and take care of him. I could have said no. Okay so he dropped me big deal! But c'mon man, it's called common courtesy! Oi, demons…_ Kagome thought as she gathered her things, Rin sitting quietly beside her.

"I'm going to miss you Kagome," the child said after a while, her small hands turning within her lap.

Kagome turned to Rin and found that she had tears welling within her eyes. The miko immediately felt her heart break. "Oh, Rin, please don't cry! I have to leave. Inuyasha needs me to come back," she tried to explain only to have Rin's tears develop into small sobs.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru needs you too! He might be getting better now but what happens if he gets sick again? What if I can't find you? I think Lord Sesshoumaru really likes you Kagome. I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at you before," Rin cried as she clung to Kagome, the teenager listening to everything that was said.

_Sesshoumaru? Like me? That's a good one. He hates humans and the last time I checked, I was a human!_

Allowing Rin's sobs to decrease down to a mere sniffle, Kagome tried to speak in a caring, motherly tone. "I'm really sorry Rin, but I have to go back. I wish I could stay longer but I only said I would come to take care of Sesshoumaru. He's feeling better now which means I can leave. He is a demon after all and demons heal quicker then we do," she told Rin referring to 'we' as them being humans.

Rin nodded, "I guess so. I'm just really going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you," Kagome replied as she gave the girl one final hug before standing, taking her backpack over her shoulder and looking towards the woods. _Well, I guess it isn't too far of a walk._ She thought.

"Kagome…"

The calling of her name stopped her from walking as she recognized the voice. That deep voice only being able to belong to Sesshoumaru himself. Turning around she found the demon standing a few feet away. "I'm leaving now. Don't overwork yourself," she said over her shoulder, placing a foot out to walk when she suddenly felt a hand resting against her back.

"You agreed to stay four days. Despite the fact that I am healing should not mean you can go back to that half demon Inuyasha," She heard him speak behind her.

_Does he actually want me to stay!_

Trying to find words, Kagome turned around, coming now face to face with her patient. God…he was gorgeous. "N-No! I have to go back," She tried to say yet her words were above a mere whisper. Outstretching a clawed hand, Sesshoumaru caught the fall of her hair within his grasp, feeling the black threads beneath his fingers. A blush having claimed her cheeks, Kagome felt herself falling, unable to stop as she leant into his devouring touch.

"Sesshoumaru, I—"

"K-Kagome!"

At hearing the familiar and surprising voice, Kagome managed to exit the trance she'd been in, turning and finding a breathless Inuyasha staring at them.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Notes**: Phew! I've worked really hard on this particular chapter. I had it halfway typed before my old computer died as so I had to retype and remember everything I had written. Sesshoumaru is SO HARD to keep in character! The next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks so keep an eye out for that. Wooo-boy, Inuyasha ain't gunna be pleased! –G-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fan fiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** None yet but I will warn when sexual relations come into play in later chapters.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 5

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

_At hearing the familiar and surprising voice, Kagome managed to exit the trance she'd been in, turning and finding a breathless Inuyasha staring at them. _

"KYAAAAAAH! Inuyasha! It's not what it looks like! He, I, We!" Kagome fumbled with her words as she backed away from Sesshoumaru, face redder then the fire-rat attire the hanyou wore. Ignoring her words for the time being, Inuyasha sped forward and stood face to face with his older brother.

He snarled viciously, "You stay the hell away from her you bastard! Keep your damn hand to yourself or I'll fucking cut it off!" He spat as Sesshoumaru kept the same, neutral stare. He didn't flinch whatsoever.

"I was not aware that Kagome belonged to you Inuyasha. Then again it's only natural for a half demon such as yourself to hold onto whatever he can. You're pathetic," Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowing in his disgust.

Biting back a gasp of offense, Inuyasha snorted and turned, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her along with him. "Eh? But, but Inuyasha!" Kagome stuttered as she looked behind her shoulder, getting one last glance at Sesshoumaru. Not even giving her a warning, Inuyasha mounted Kagome onto his back forcefully and turned to shout one last statement.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN!" And with that Inuyasha leapt out of the area, Kagome on his back. Soon after the departure Rin walked to stand beside her master's side, sniffling and burying her face into Sesshoumaru's side. Resting his clawed hand upon the child's head, the dog demon watched as Kagome left, knowing that this wouldn't be their last meeting.

XXxX

Once they arrived back within the woodland area they were currently staying in, Inuyasha sat Kagome down onto the grass, leaning in and staring at her until their noses were practically touching. Kagome returned the glare that was given to her, lightning seeming to flash within their deadly stares.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Inuyasha said slowly as Kagome backed away from his face.

"We were just talking," Kagome answered coolly, arms crossing as she turned her head.

"Yeah, and I'm going to marry Miroku…HELL NO YOU TWO WEREN'T TALKING! His hand was stroking your hair and obviously you weren't doing anything to stop it!"

"Oh so now it's a crime for someone to stroke my hair?"

"He could have ripped your face off!"

"He wouldn't do that!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Was she defending him? Sesshoumaru? The hanyou's ears flickered. "That stupid pimp…" He mumbled as Kagome's eyebrow arched. Uncrossing her arms and leaning forward, she blinked.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" She asked, not believing what she had heard him say.

"I SAID HE WAS A STUPID PIMP! ARE YOU HAPPY?" He roared as Kagome's eye twitched. Inuyasha took note of her expression and smirked proudly. "Yep, that's right! I know what a pimp is. You thought I was stupid didn't you?" he asked as Kagome continued to twitch.

"Pfft….pfftt……PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome nearly fell over in the laughter wave that seized her, Inuyasha trying to recall a time she'd laughed this hard. "Se-Sesshoumaru? A PIMP? Oh my God Inuyasha, are you kidding me?" She made out through the undying laughter as Inuyasha growled.

"Well, it's what he is!"

This only caused Kagome to laugh harder as she finally fell over with laughter into the soft grass beneath. No sooner then this, the cry of a child's voice filled the area as a small fluff-ball attached himself to Kagome.

"Kagomeeee! You're back! I missed you so much!" Shippo cried as Kagome ceased in laughing, sitting up to give Shippo a hug.

"I missed you too Shippo," She giggled a bit and then turned watered eyes to Inuyasha who currently had his back to her.

"What's so funny?" The fox kit asked, nose scrunching as he looked to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Nothing Shippo, it's nothing. Anyway, where are the others?" Kagome questioned as Shippo's tail flickered in excitement.

"They're over by the stream. Want me to take you to them?"

But before Kagome could reply, Shippo had bounded off ahead of her, turning and waving for her to follow him. Turning back to the hanyou, Kagome stood and dusted off any stray particles of dirt and grass from her skirt and then approached him from behind. "Look, I'm sorry if I worried you while I was gone. You know…Sesshoumaru really isn't that bad," she said softly and gave him a reassuring rub on the shoulder before walking off in the direction Shippo had gone.

Silver bangs shadowing his eyes, Inuyasha lowered his head. _It's not so much what he was doing to you Kagome…it's the look in your eyes you had while he was doing it that worries me…_

XXxX

"Welcome back Kagome. How is Sesshoumaru fairing?" Sango asked as she arose to hug Kagome, a small cat demon at her side. Kagome embraced her friend and bent down to give small Kirara a nice rub on the head.

"He's doing better. I guess it's a good thing demons heal faster then humans. I might have been with him for two weeks," The miko giggled a bit and caught a glance at Miroku. The monk was seated not to from them, violet eyes intent as he looked to Kagome. The teenager walked over towards Miroku and placed her hands upon her hips when reaching him. "I see Inuyasha knows what a pimp is Miroku. Tell me…how did that happen?"

Miroku looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling her eyes a bit Kagome lightly kicked Miroku's knee, "Alright then Mr. Innocent, can you please leave Sango and I alone? We need to have a girl talk."

The monk arose, dusting some grass off of him, and faced Kagome with a sly smile. "Do I really have to leave? You know how much I enjoy these 'girl talks' of yours."

"That's the problem," Sango added as Miroku sighed in defeat, walking over and picking up Shippo by the tail. "Come along young one. Us men aren't welcome here."

Shippo pouted and crossed his arms, "No fair! Why do I have to leave too? I'm not a pervert like you are Miroku!" The fox child fussed.

"That may be so Shippo however, your ears are far too inexperienced to hear of bras and other feminine objects."

Kagome shrieked, "YOU WERE LISTENING TO US LAST TIME WEREN'T YOU!"

Miroku merely increased his pace and was out of the area before Kagome's thrown rock could reach him. Once out of Miroku's earshot, Kagome sighed and sank to the ground. Sango sat next to her and shook her head. "Honestly, that pervert is too much sometimes. Anyway how was your stay Kagome? By the looks of it Sesshoumaru didn't harm you."

Kagome nodded and stroked Kirara's golden fur as the cat demon came to sit within her lap. "You know Sango…spending time with Sesshoumaru really taught me something. Something I've known ever since I was little but I guess I never applied it to life."

Sango was interested, "Really? What did it teach you?"

"It taught me not to judge a book by its cover. I mean from past battles and stuff Sesshoumaru seemed really mean and just plain scary. Sure he's killed a lot of people, maybe even humans but…" her voice trailed off.

"But…?" Sango started for her to continue.

Kagome jumped a little at Sango's voice. "I don't know how to describe it really. Sesshoumaru has these eyes. They're just so memorizing and whenever I look into them I just can't look away."

The demon slayer pondered with Kagome's words for a few minutes, trying to process a decent answer. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you've developed recent feelings for Sesshoumaru?" She finally said as a blush claimed Kagome's face. Standing up, Kirara tumbling out of her lap, Kagome looked to Sango and immediately declined the suggestion.

"That's crazy Sango! I would never like that creep!" She shouted as Sango's eyes widened.

"But I thought that—"

"Besides he's not my type. Sesshoumaru, hah, don't make me laugh…" Kagome interrupted as she turned her back on the demon slayer and faced the stream. Sango also stood and placed a hand to Kagome's shoulder, leaving her one last comment before she left.

"Don't be afraid of your feelings Kagome. In the end that's all you'll really have."

Alone now, Kagome allowed the breeze to brush freely against her face. _Why did I blow up like that? It's not Sango's fault I feel the way I do… Wait a minute…. It can't be true can it? It took me forever to admit my feelings for Inuyasha and here I go spend a couple days with Sesshoumaru and I'm all over him! Oi…why me…_

XXxX

"Are you still blubbering over that stupid girl leaving? Get over it Rin!" A green frog-like creature complained to the small girl that sat, knees drawn up to chest and arms tightly wrapped around them. His only reply was a continuation of the soft sobs he heard. Jaken sighed and sat down next to her, running his stubby little hands across his staff's shaft. "Look…it's better if she isn't here." The demon tried in a softer tone. Apparently this got through to Rin as the girl looked up with large teary eyes.

"No it's not Master Jaken. Kagome was so nice and she really did a good job taking care of Lord Sesshoumaru. I miss her so much—what if I never see her again?" The girl put her head down once more as Jaken shook his head.

"I'm sure as long as that half demon Inuyasha is around, so will that girl."

Rin looked up once more, suddenly taking on an aggravated look. "Master Jaken don't you get it?"

Jaken slightly inched away at Rin's icy look, "Get what? Stop looking at me like that!"

"If Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were to spend some more time together, well, maybe…they would…" Rin trailed off as a small blush painted her cheeks.

Jaken twitched, "You're not serious. Please tell me you're not serious!" At Rin's nod and slight giggle the poor frog demon got to his knees and raised his hands to the sky. "Oh please mighty gods! Forgive this girl's insolence for she knows not what she speaks. The idea of a mere human and a demon of Sesshoumaru's power together makes my skin crawl. Oh please forgive her!" Jaken cried and repeatedly bowed. Without warning Rin tackled the small creature into a heap of tangled limbs and gave him a good rub to his hair-less head.

"Master Jaken is so silly. He's just jealous that no one loves him!"

"Am not! I am certainly loved!"

"Watch out, Lord Sesshoumaru is going to throw a rock at you!"

"GYAH! WHERE?"

Rin laughed and being the first do ever do so, kissed Jaken on the cheek before scampering away. "Can't catch me!" She called behind and gave him a nice showing of her tongue.

Mouth literally touching the ground, Jaken stood in amazement. He could almost feel the skin of his cheek slowly melt off. "RIN! YOU GET BACK HERE! IF MY FACE BURST INTO FLAME YOU'RE THE FIRST THING I'M CATCHING ON FIRE!"

XXxX

The night came quickly and soon stars littered the bruised sky. The cicadas in the bush sounded off with their nightly songs and the forest creatures had long since retired to a nice resting spot. Inuyasha and the others sat all around a well-built campfire and each ate the wonderful ramen Kagome had brought. This being so, the atmosphere was quite tense. No one spoke or breathed a word. Shippo, noticing this, decided to break the silent shield.

"What's with everyone tonight? It's too quiet!" The small fox stated as everyone continued to eat, not even bothering to look up.

"Pass the ramen please," Kagome said in Miroku's direction who did as she asked.

Shippo sighed and sat back down, drawing circles in the dirt with his index finger. "I give up…"

Once the cup of ramen was within her grasp, Kagome gazed deep within the noodles and could almost see Sesshoumaru's disgusted face. She recalled just how she and Rin had tried to get the dog demon to try some and how Sesshoumaru simply refused. In the end though, thanks to Rin's adorableness, they were able to persuade Sesshoumaru into at least taking a small bite. Before she realized it Kagome had started laughing, this catching everyone's attention.

"What's so funny Kagome?" Sango asked as the miko looked in her direction.

"Oh, it's nothing. When I was with Sesshoumaru, Rin and I tried to get him to try some ramen. The way he looked at it… as if it were poisoned or something!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "Sesshoumaru eating ramen? You're joking right?" The two said in perfect unison.

"Nope! Oh man, if only you guys would have been there."

"I'm sure we would have loved to be there Kagome but why don't you tell Miroku and Sango just what else you were doing while you were with my good old brother…" Inuyasha entered the conversation, fangs bared in a sly grin. Kagome blushed and quickly looked down into her lap.

"What do you mean? There was nothing else!" She denied and began to nervously twiddle with her fingers.

Miroku leant against Sango's shoulder, "Do tell Lady Kagome. This sounds like a lovely little affair, I MEAN tale."

Sango removed herself from Miroku's leaning path and smiled as the monk fell onto the ground. "Hentai…" She muttered as Miroku twitched.

Kagome's eyes traveled to Inuyasha. "Just drop it Inuyasha, okay? It's none of your business what went on while I was there."

"So there's more! OH REALLY NOW! What, did you two make-out too?" Inuyasha continued, as he grew more jealous and angry by the moment.

"You don't even know what making-out—Miroku…" Kagome paused mid-sentence and looked to the monk that had hid behind Sango. "I'll deal with you later! And you Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

**THUD**

"You've said some pretty insulting things to me before but this one takes the cake! How dare you think that I'm some kind of sleazy girl who'd let any guy have his way with her! For your information, Sesshoumaru and I didn't do anything. I barely even saw him!" She partially lied as she stood and began to walk away.

"Where you going Kagome? Off to find your lover Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha called after her as Kagome stopped to shout one last statement.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK INUYASHA!" After these words the girl broke into a run and Inuyasha knew, despite his demon speed, he would never be able to catch her. Picking himself up off of the ground Inuyasha turned to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. "What are you guys lookin' at?" he growled.

"Nothing," Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all answered as they resumed in eating.

XXxX

"That jealous no-good, immature, dog-eared brat!" Kagome spoke to herself as she came to stand beside the quickly moving stream beside her. It was late and dark and quite frankly she was the only one there. Sitting herself on a large rock, she crossed her legs and leant forward a bit.

"_Oh, yeah, heh. Ummm, if you wouldn't mind, can you please let me down?"_

Kagome could almost hear her voice and feel the bump on her rear as she remembered Sesshoumaru dropping her.

"_You know you just could have let me down easy."_

"_You instructed only to let you down. As so, I did."_

"_You should learn how to treat a lady!"_

"_As you may or may not know, I do not associate with humans outside of battle. I don't have time for such a useless thing."_

If only the dog demon had realized just how much those words had stung. Vision blinded by an unexpected screen of tears, Kagome brought her hands to her face and cried. She cried not only for what Sesshoumaru had said but also for Inuyasha's words of jealousy and her untamed feelings that were galloping through her at an unseen speed. After a few minutes of this Kagome managed to overcome the tears and get herself under control. Through this all she couldn't help but smile. A good cry always did make one feel better most of the time. She supposed now would be a good time to return to her friends and apologize to Inuyasha for her bitter words.

Standing up Kagome failed to notice a misplaced rock and soon found herself tripping over it. As to where she landed was not on her schedule. Water that felt like ice soon encased her as she felt herself fight to stay above the stubborn stream that sped along the bank. She attempted to scream but was rewarded nothing but a mouthful of water. Coughing and spluttering for what little air she could catch, the miko tried to grab onto whatever she could. What felt like years passed and soon Kagome felt herself growing tired and less willing to save herself. With the feeling of sinking and eyes closing the girl managed to see a final image before her world became as black as the sky above. The image wasn't of a red-dressed hanyou but of a silver-haired, stone-armor coated dog demon.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Notes:** -Insert evil laughter of doom- Gosh I love cliffhangers. I can imagine you all know who's going to save her and what not. I told everyone I would warn them when 'certain things' came to play in later chapters so be warned my precious readers! The next chapter will be when things really start to heat up. Review please! –G-chan.


	6. Thank You!

Hello everyone! G-chan here with a few things I'd like to take the time to say before continuing this very successful story. First off, I'd like to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE of you wonderful reviewers. You guys are my motivation and I can't begin to tell you all how happy it makes me to see my inbox full of positive and reassuring reviews. Thank you all so much! Truthfully, I didn't think this fan fiction would get me very far. I had stopped writing for a few years, thinking I had lost talent and things of that matter. However, by watching the third Inuyasha movie I was inspired to write my very first SesshoumaruxKagome based story.

I had seen a lot of the whole "Rin gets sick so Kagome has to come" stories although I wanted to write something different. So I kind of switched things around as so Sesshoumaru would be the one ill and Kagome, being the sweet naive girl she is, would come and things would heat up. Obviously this was a good choice and I'm very happy about that.

Lastly, I'd like to thank HanyouGurl16, an anonymous reviewer, for emailing me a fan art based off of this story! The picture was beautiful. It had both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru holding Kagome in his arm and Kagome smiling at him. Such a nice picture it was. Thanks again! I am just about finished with chapter 6 so please keep an eye out for that. As I stated in the author's note of chapter 5, chapter 6 contains TEEN-RELATED material. So if you're not comfortable with that whole issue please don't read on. Thanks again everyone, you really make my writing experience amazing!

Sincerely,

G-chan.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fan fiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** BE SURE TO READ PLEASE. Romance including passionate kissing with a pinch of touching here and there, NUDITY, and other teen-related material. Be advised!

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 6

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

Voices. All she could hear within range. The brief images of illumination and shadow danced within her close eyelids as she could neither move nor speak. As to where she was she didn't know. After what felt to be eons of darkness, Kagome's eyes slowly blinked to an open state.

_Where…am I?_

Not moving from her position, the girl came to notice a thick mass of white surrounding her in all directions. It supported her, covered her, and rejuvenated what little feeling she held in her numb limbs. Whatever this object was it was soft, warm, and extremely welcoming to the touch. Slender fingers entwining within the folds of fur, Kagome tried to recall her last memory. She remembered going off from Inuyasha in a heated rage, sitting herself upon a rock and even crying for a little while. The rest was a blur and the miko didn't even try to process it as it only gave her a throb to the head. Her body lightly trembling, Kagome turned from her side to lie on her back, holding the white material close. An arm covering her eyes she took note that her sleeve was missing. Not only was this missing but all of her clothes for that matter. This left Kagome nude and extremely confused.

"Kagome? Oh Kagome, you're awake!"

Removing her arm from her eyes, the blurred image of a small girl came into focus. A familiar girl to say the least. Brown hair and eyes, a few light freckles kissing her cheeks, and a smile of bubbled over joy to brighten her already cheerful face. Kagome recognized all of these attributes only to belong to… "Rin?" Kagome rasped, voice hoarse as if she hadn't spoken for hours. The child nodded and at once grasped the teenager's hand.

"I was really worried about you. Are you feeling better?" Rin asked, her expression sincere as Kagome slowly smiled.

"I guess. What happened? What am I doing back here?" Kagome replied and asked a question of her own. Rin's eyes flickered from the light of the small fire that had been built, sustaining and preserving what little warmth it could.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, look!" A voice shouted as a young girl had pointed towards the infuriated stream that seemed to have been carrying an unwilling passenger. Amber eyes narrowed, the dog demon went into immediate action, extending a skilled right arm and grasping onto the barely conscious person within. _

"_It can't be!" the servant had started as his staff tapped onto the ground beneath, "is it really her milord?" _

_  
Saying nothing, the silver-haired being took the soaking wet form within his arm, beginning to walk into the dark forest behind them. The girl's body hung loosely in his grasp, leading a trail of water as he carried her into the bush._

"You mean…you don't remember?" Rin finally answered as Kagome shook her head gently. "While we were at the stream I saw you Kagome. The current was carrying you and you weren't moving. I was scared so I called Lord Sesshoumaru and he pulled you out and brought you here. Oh Kagome isn't this wonderful? Now you can stay with us longer!"

As Rin's smile only grew, Kagome's decreased and soon a look of horror replaced her once calm expression. No sooner then Rin's explanation, the miko had remembered everything. Falling into the river, fighting against the rapids, it all became true and surprisingly clear. Upon further inspection of the large white mass that covered her bare body, Kagome came to realize just what it was.

Seeing Kagome stare at her master's famous trademark, Rin piped up once more. "You were soaking wet so Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to take off your clothes and set them by the fire. Then he let you borrow this!" The girl giggled as she grabbed onto the fuzzy object and gave a tug. "Isn't it soft?"

"Sesshoumaru…saw…me…naked?" Kagome managed to say in fragments, eyes as wide as dishpans.

"Eh? Mmm, just a little. Your lower body was still covered by that green thing over there." Rin pointed at Kagome's skirt that lay by the fire yet not too close to catch flames.

Kagome felt herself sink lower into the white furry jungle and cover her reddened face with two shaking hands. Not even her brother had seen her topless! This couldn't be happening… "This is soooo humiliating," She muttered as she heard Rin begin to giggle. Shortly after this a silhouette amongst the dark night came to life, entering the area at a slow and steady pace.

"Rin…leave Kagome and go to sleep," a voice spoke as the small girl nodded, ran to hug the voice's origin, and disappeared from sight. A rustle of leaves informed Kagome that Rin had gone to lie on the other side of the fire, nearest to where her clothes stay drying.

_Oh great, not him! How can I even look at this guy! He saw my chest when I was sleeping!_

"How many times must you put your life in danger? If I recall correctly this marks the second time I've saved you. I assure you if there is ever a third I will let your life slip by me unnoticed," The demon lord acknowledged, gazing at the teenage girl with intent golden eyes.

Deciding it was best to surrender into embarrassment, Kagome removed her hands from her blush-stained face and slowly let her gaze follow upwards until she met eyes with him. She swallowed nervously and shifted, wanting to make sure not the slightest portion of her breasts were showing. Silence, and then "Why did you save me?"

The fire crackled in response as the miko awaited for Sesshoumaru's reply. "Despite the fact that Inuyasha protested against you being here and the fact that you've seen what abilities I am capable of, you still came in a foolish attempt to heal me. Normally such an act of idiocy would have cost you your life however," He paused and glanced over to Rin who lay sleeping, "you also saved the girl's life I'm told. My debt has been repaid."

Kagome processed his words, lowering her head slightly. This didn't make sense. Sesshoumaru was cold, merciless, and the last thing from human. No matter what she had done he wasn't supposed to repay her in any way. He was supposed to let her fall from a tree or drown in a fast-moving stream. Looking back up within her rescuer's face, a black curtain of bangs hiding one eye, Kagome decided it was best to change a subject she'd never quite understand. "Well, thank you I guess…you didn't have to do what you did. So, yeah…this thing is really fluffy isn't it? Talk about a portable bed." She had attempted at humor and was only rewarded a quizzical stare.

"I'm sure by now you've left your human scent on it," Sesshoumaru retorted as Kagome looked hurt, although wasn't.

"Do I smell bad or something?" She questioned.

Extending a clawed hand, the demon grasped a portion of his beloved trademark and gave a slight pull. Kagome's eyes widened. What was he doing? Did he realize that this long piece of material was all that was separating her from the world of the nude and covered? In an attempt to stay concealed, Kagome held the thing tighter. "Wh-What are you doing!" she blurted.

"I want it back." A simple reply.

Kagome twitched, quite irked with the situation. "Just wait till my clothes dry then you can gladly have it back!"

Sesshoumaru leant forward a bit, his grip on his possession only growing tighter. "I saved your life human. The least you can do is give me what what's rightfully mine."

"But if you take it back I'll be naked!"

The two were so engaged within the small issue to notice Rin, who had been very much awake this entire time, slowly make her way over and continue to 'sleep' right next to Sesshoumaru. The slyest of grins marking her face, Rin allowed her leg to extend and _accidentally_ knock into a very unsuspecting Sesshoumaru's leg.

Sesshoumaru was rarely caught off guard and when he was it was almost never acknowledged. Being one of the first to witness it, Kagome watched as the demon before her lost his balance and nearly stumbled over her however, caught himself just as his face came an inch from hers. What was worse was that Sesshoumaru had managed to completely uncover Kagome's upper half, revealing quite a sight. The miko immediately crossed her arms over her chest and blushed immensely.

"Se-Sesshoumaru!" She squeaked as the dog demon retracted from his position, coming to sit next to her. Kagome could have sworn, for a millisecond or so, she saw a brief red tint claim Sesshoumaru's cheeks. Then again it could have just been the reflection of the flames next to them. "Are you alright?"

The silver-haired being sat silently as if shocked, not wanting to believe what had just happened. He, Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands, LOSE HIS BALANCE and allow himself to nearly fall on top of a human! This was insane and highly unlikely. Kagome tried to aid the situation. "Don't worry about it, uh, everyone falls sometimes! I fall all the time. Clumsy, clumsy me!"

"I don't…fall…" He finally spoke, a hidden strain of wounded pride coated within his tone.

"Right, right. You tripped," She shrugged as Sesshoumaru felt a sudden annoyance prick at him. The stupid little human she was. Seeing as how his hand rested somewhat in her lap, Kagome took a chance and placed her hand upon it, thumb softly beginning to stroke the soft layer of skin. Sesshoumaru froze. At realizing what she had unconsciously done, the teenager immediately recalled her hand and apologized. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Great…she was babbling. A little schoolgirl with a crush if she ever heard one.

"You're cold," He told her as Kagome tried to shrug it off.

"No, I'm fine. Never been better!"

"You're lying."

"Okay so I'm a little cold! You would be too if you were naked." She rolled her eyes a bit. What happened next was something that literally stopped her breathing. Positioning himself as so he was closer to Kagome, nearly an inch separating them, Sesshoumaru linked an arm around her and held her.

_Is he… holding me? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD KAGOME BREATHE. Why am I so flustered? _

"I will not be held responsible for you falling ill," The demon spoke clearly as Kagome nodded into his chest. Kagome never imagined that she, a mere human, would be literally snuggling with a demon of Sesshoumaru's caliber and live yet…his body radiated with welcoming heat and his smell… Kagome couldn't quite pinpoint it but it was unique, enchanting, seducing her to draw closer. After a few minutes the miko grew used to her new arrangement and shifted so most of her body was within Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"You're so warm…" The girl said softly, the demon allowing curious nails to trace within the fibers of her hair. A shiver that had lodged itself within Kagome's spine finally escaped, causing the girl to tremble a bit against her will.

"If so, then why are you trembling?"

"Hold me closer," Kagome suggested, and he did. A little time passed and then, "Sesshoumaru?" she called gently and felt the being behind her shift. His silence cued her to continue, "Did you ever think you'd be doing this? With me anyway." She inquired as her hands softly began to grasp onto Sesshoumaru's top. The demon beside her raised an eyebrow.

"If you'd rather be alone…"

"No! I mean, no."

Sesshoumaru came to rest his hand upon her bare shoulder and lightly traced across her delicate skin using his long sharp nails. The miko arched against him, not being able to control the sudden feeling she had felt travel up and down her spine. "Okay so I'm ticklish!" She admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Humans are weak," Sesshoumaru remarked as Kagome separated herself from him, sitting up and looking within his amber eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? A lot of people are ticklish! You got a problem with that mister?" she protested, nose scrunching and eyes narrowing in an attempted angry face. The teenager was shocked as she saw a smile upturn the dog demon's lips followed by a few dry chuckles. Had Sesshoumaru, THE SESSHOUMARU, just _laughed_? Kagome prepared herself for the world to end and was surprised to find herself alive and well. Was this really the same demon that fought Inuyasha and Naraku constantly? The one who cared not for a soul and thought only of himself?

"You amuse me Kagome. I can very well take your life using one swift movement of my claw and still you talk to me so freely and fearless."

_Okay, either he just called me cute in a weird way or basically said I sucked…_

Sighing in defeat Kagome leant back into him, shifting against the white mass that wrapped around her and Sesshoumaru. "You'd be real popular in my time," She muttered and imagined her friends, each linked on Sesshoumaru's arm as they left her within the school gate.

"…Your time?" He asked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Long story…" She replied, clearly not feeling up to explaining _everything_. "Look, I don't feel like going into the whole deal so just know I come from a different time era where cars, malls, indoor plumbing, and rotten relationships exist!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. _What in all the hells is this girl speaking of?_ "Surely there are not any half demons there?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Of coarse not." At least when Inuyasha wasn't visiting… She could only imagine what havoc and chaos would unleash if Sesshoumaru were ever to enter her world. She banished the flame-filled thought. Then again… "You'd probably have girls making out with you," Kagome sighed as she momentarily forgot just whom she was speaking with.

Sesshoumaru grew curious, "This 'making out'…is it a form of battle?"

Resisting the urge to laugh the miko replied, "Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"Just forget about it, it's nothing."

A clawed hand reaching over and grasping at Kagome's chin, the demon lord forced her to look at him. "Apparently it isn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up. Now tell me what this 'making out' is."

Kagome felt herself go very red once again, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat. How was she, a human, supposed to explain to Sesshoumaru, a demon, what making out was? Drawing in a shuddering breath the miko slipped her chin from Sesshoumaru's grasp and spoke in a shaky voice. "M-Making out is when…uh…"

_Oh God… where is Miroku when you need him!_

"Continue…"

"This is really hard for me! Making out is something that can't really be explained. It's basically when two people press their lips together and slip their tongues inside each other's mouth! THERE! Are you happy?" She blurted and hid her face within his chest, feeling as though she was going to explode. Surprisingly she felt his hand slip beneath her face and once more lift her chin upwards. This time, however, Sesshoumaru caught her lips within his in a curious performance of her explanation.

Kagome's eyes widened and progressively lowered until they rested at a half open state, her hand coming to rest against his demon-marked cheek. Not only was Sesshoumaru gorgeous but also he kissed like a god. Then again she had only ever kissed one before him. After what felt to he hours of the raging tongue battle, Kagome broke free and panted sharply for the oxygen she had lost.

"And that, one would assume, is making out?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Saying nothing, Kagome lifted herself from her current position and wrapped her arms around the demon's neck, pressing her lips against his once more. Urges were now awakening within the teenager and she hadn't applied any effort to stop them once they'd begun. Sesshoumaru responded to her act of passion almost immediately and took the human into a deeper hold, allowing her curves to feed his hunger. The girl yelped a bit when she felt a fang-like tooth bite her lip, the both of them tasting the blood that followed, yet continued to kiss him as if nothing had happened. Her hands were now mangled within the silver pools of his mane as she brushed herself against him, moaning slightly as she felt him separate his lips from hers only to apply open kisses to the nape of her neck. "Se…Sesshoumaru…" She rasped, eyes glazed over with an unknown ecstasy. She didn't want it to end.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I've brought back some more firewood and I—" Mouth and the firewood he held dropping, Jaken caught sight of his mighty master holding onto Kagome and a long tail-like material wrapped around them. Were they doing what he thought they were doing? Oh for the god's sakes! However, he didn't protest, he didn't cry, the poor frog merely turned and walked away, preparing to drown himself in the stream.

XXxXX

"She's not by or inside the cave," Sango reported as her, Shippo, and Miroku met Inuyasha, the hanyou frantic as he continued to search for Kagome. It had been well over four hours since her disappearance and the half demon's sense of smell had only brought the group to the stream and the area around it.

Inuyasha cursed and ran a hand through his silver locks nervously, "This is all my fault. Where the hell did she go? Do you think she went back to her time?"

"I highly doubt it. Besides, we've checked there and you yourself said there were no traces of her scent," Miroku replied through a sigh.

Slumping to the ground, hands covering his face, the dog-eared male shook his head. "I was such a jerk to her… Oh Kagome, where are you?"

"Hey, look over there!" Shippo's voice broke the silence, a small finger pointing to a half buried object in the nearby ground.

Eyes averting as to where the fox kit had pointed, Inuyasha stood and walked over to the green piece of cloth and picked it up within his grasp. The piece of material looked as if it had come from… "Kagome?" He whispered as his gaze slowly trailed towards the stream. "No. NO!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in like forever everyone! TT-TT I originally was halfway done about a month ago but then this weird thing called SCHOOL FINALS showed up on my doorstep and, well, yea. That kept me from writing but I'm pleased to say I passed all my finals and am now officially a JUNIOR! Yay! Another thing I'd like to mention is that my 16th birthday is on May 28th. X3 Birthday wishes and reviews will be loved! Thanks again everyone and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! –G-chan


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fan fiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** None. This is a pretty mild chapter minus the agonizing irony.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 7

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

"_Please don't leave me," Her voice trembled, hands pressing against his bare chest. Amber met worried chocolate orbs that watched him intensely through the early morning hours. Saying nothing he buried his nose between her shoulder and neck, exhaling in a large heave. _

"_Sleep…"_

"Sesshoumaru… don't go." Eyes snapping open Kagome had awoken to the sound of her voice, shielding her eyes from a ray of unwelcoming light. She soon came to realize that the once comfortable mass behind her had vanished and left her to use a tree for support. Her clothes had been laid out next to her, a simple white yukata covering her body. Within the next few minutes the miko dressed herself and continued to wonder where everyone had gone off too. Memories of the previous night clouded her head and she couldn't help but blush as they did so. The taste of Sesshoumaru's kiss still resided on her lips and even his scent littered her senses. She and Inuyasha had merely held hands, hugged, and kissed yet these seemed like nothing compared to the blissful oblivion she'd been prisoner of the night before.

Walking a little bit more she came across the same stream she'd fallen into and gave it a sour look. _Stupid stream…. _She thought as she removed her shoes and began to walk barefoot amongst the bank. The day seemed beautiful with the scent of fresh bread and life stirring in a nearby village and a breeze that lazily swept through the area. Kagome winced and halted in walking as a sharp pain struck the nape of her neck, the girl allowing a hand to rise to feel the targeted area. Slender fingers brushed against two punctures in her skin and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as her hand dropped to her side. _Could he have bit me any harder? Sheesh! What's up with demons and fangs? _She laughed at her previous thought and continued in walking, her heart nearly beating out of her chest at the sight of silver-haired being in the distance. It was indeed the one she sought for and without giving it another thought she ran towards him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called brightly, reaching him shortly after she'd begun running. The demon lord turned from gazing at the horizon, amber eyes sharp and intent. He saw as the girl panted for the air she'd lost and gazed at him much like a foolish village girl gazing at a selected worker in the field. Once she had caught her breath Kagome stood straight and smiled at him, the smile shortly fading as Sesshoumaru's expression slowly sank in. Something was wrong. No, something was horribly wrong. The gentleness his eyes had had the night before was no longer apparent. Instead a layer of ice coated the previous peaceful amber. The once warm smile had been replaced by an unyielding look of neutrality. Shaking her head a bit she allowed her hands to enwrap the silky material of his front, wincing when he remained stiff and frozen of any sincerity. "Se-Sesshoumaru? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked softly as his expression neither faltered nor disappeared.

"You are no longer needed. You've served your purpose in healing me and have made sure Rin's safety is upheld. You will return to Inuyasha immediately," He spoke sternly as Kagome's eyes widened. He wasn't serious—he was lying! The demon was merely unsure of his own words. He couldn't have forgotten the previous night when they'd been enwrapped within each other's embrace, both meeting in several heartfelt kisses.

"I don't understand….what do you mean! I don't want to be with Inuyasha! I want to be with you!" She cried in protest, her grip on his top tightening as she fought to control the tears that were pricking her eyes. At her last statement Kagome froze. What had she said? Inuyasha had done so much for her and she was supposed to love him! She wasn't supposed to care for another the way she did for the hanyou. She was supposed to love him and only him.

"As I said, human…you will return to Inuyasha. I am no longer in your debt."

"My debt? What are you talking about! You were never in my debt! Don't you care about me! I thought that…I thought that after last night…"

"A foolish mistake," He cut her off and took a step back, "now leave. I wouldn't want to kill you." With that said Sesshoumaru turned and took his leave, silver locks blowing with the breeze as Kagome watched him, a hand stretched out towards him. Unbeknownst to her tears were escaping from the corner of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the earth beneath.

"Don't leave me!" She called after him and sank to her knees, eyes still glued onto the form that was beginning to disappear from sight. "Please don't leave me!" She wailed and leant forward, her nose nearly touching the ground as she began to cry in a hysteric state. Her hair cascaded around her, nails digging into the moist sand of the stream's bank as she wept harshly, shoulders shaking with every sob she attempted to tame. How could he do this to her? After all she'd done and after all he'd said to her the night before.

_Kagome?_

The girl flinched as she heard her name in the distance, shaking her head as she came to decide her mind was playing tricks on her. No one had called her name, especially not Sesshoumaru.

_Kagome!_

Yet again Kagome shook her head, this time replying. "Go away…please go away."

_KAGOME!_

The voice was louder this time and shortly after she felt two strong arms wrap around her securely, Kagome opening her tearing eyes to see a mass of red material blended with a thick mixture of silver. Her lips said it before her mind could even process the name. "Inu…yasha?" Her voice skipped in breaths, body shaking beneath the half demon's hold.

"Oh my God, Kagome! I thought you were gone forever! Where the hell did you go? Don't you ever leave like that again! I'm sorry—I really am. I'll never tease you again I swear! Just please don't scare me like that, okay?" Inuyasha's voice rushed, grasp on Kagome tightening. The miko remained hunched over, not even attempting to sit up before Inuyasha pulled her up, turning her around to face him. What the dog-eared boy saw was something he wished he hadn't. Kagome's eyes were red and swollen, mouth open and gasping for small breaths of air. He reached two clawed fingers to gently caress her cheek, golden eyes large and confused. "Kagome…what happened?"

"He's gone…" Came her unstable reply, eyes tracing as to where Sesshoumaru had walked off.

"Who's gone? We'll go get him back just please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry," He hushed her and held her close, cheek nuzzling against her tear-stained one.

"Inuyasha please don't," She said softly as he disconnected his cheek from hers and lifted his head to look into her bloodshot eyes.

"Why not? Kagome, I care for you. I wouldn't have looked all night for you if I didn't. It's okay now. After you stop crying I'll take you back to the clearing. The little fur ball will be so happy to see you and so will Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha replied calmly and slipped his hand into hers. Kagome hadn't recalled a time she'd felt more guilty. Here Inuyasha was, practically spilling his heart to her, and here she had gone and slept with his brother only the night before. There had been no type of sexual intercourse during that time yet there had been enough to call her a two-timing whore. And that's exactly what she felt like. A no-good, two-timing dirty whore.

Still, Inuyasha needed to know the truth. The reason her heart ached and the reason she had rejected his act of affection. "Inuyasha I…" She began in a tear-strained voice as he drew himself closer towards her.

"You what?" He asked gently and nodded for her to continue.

Kagome came to a simple and yet quite informative conclusion. Instead of continuing the girl turned her head slightly and brushed aside a curtain of midnight hair to reveal the fang indents Sesshoumaru had left, a marking of a demon's mate that spoke for itself. Inuyasha's gaze traveled to the mark and she felt him gasp, mouth opening and arms trembling beneath her. Blinded by a screen of tears Kagome collapsed against his chest. "I'm sorry."

He had smelled Sesshoumaru's scent upon arrival yet had been so caught up when seeing Kagome, longing to hold the girl, he'd brushed it aside. The scent only grew stronger when he'd first taken hold of Kagome and yet again he'd ignored it. This couldn't be Kagome, _his _Kagome. His Kagome would have never allowed herself to satisfy his brother's body. His Kagome would have slapped Sesshoumaru silly and run off, her desire to see him, Inuyasha, being too strong to bear. She loved him and no other! She wasn't supposed to love his…brother. Arms slipping from Kagome's form Inuyasha set her out of his lap and stood, eyes shadowed by a drape of silver bangs. "Let's go," he told her quietly and Kagome wasn't hesitant to stand. He wasn't going to yell nor was he to hit her, he'd simply keep to himself as a second betrayal anchored his heart down. Kagome, noticing this, also remained silent. What could she say? What was there to say? She knew and so did he…absolutely nothing at all.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the shortness guys but this was supposed to be a short chapter. Before I'm eaten alive I'd like to just say one thing! Don't bash on Sesshoumaru! –stands in front of Sesshoumaru with her arms stretched out- Just join me in the FINAL chapter for a twist you never EVER expected. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this short, sad chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters I've used in this fan fiction! That is the almighty job of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

**Warning(s):** Cursing, intense battle scenes.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is ill, possibly dying, and poor Rin is in search of a way to cure her master's sudden illness. Going against Jaken's orders, the young girl seeks out the one person she thinks might be able to heal him, but can a certain miko cure a sick dog demon without falling head over heals for him first? SessxKag

**"Hold Me Closer"**

Chapter 8

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

The journey back to the clearing had been silent and an uncomfortable sentiment had lingered amongst the atmosphere. Once they'd arrived Inuyasha had made sure Kagome was safe with Sango, who immediately took the miko under her wing, and then left as to be in solitude amongst the forest. Miroku had taken Shippo away from the scene, the fox fit curious as to why his mother figure was in such an unstable state. Nevertheless Kagome's cries had long since stopped yet the girl was still wracked with occasional shuddering breaths. The experience itself had been horrible and the last thing she'd wanted. Still, nothing had changed since she'd arrived. The girl still remained within Sango's embrace as the demon slayer stroked her hair, humming a soothing tune as to calm her. Kagome was her friend and she'd do anything to help when it most needed. Kirara also tried to aid the situation as well. The small golden cat demon sat at their side, rubbing her head against Kagome's hand and speaking out in soft, curious cries.

"Sango..." Kagome began in a soft whisper, her grasp on the older girl slightly shifting. "I've done such a terrible thing."

The other lifted her head from Kagome's and gazed towards her through sincere brown eyes. "What've you done, Kagome?" She asked gently and set aside a drape of black bangs from the miko's face.

Kagome took in a deep breath before continuing. "You were right… Sango, you were right. I do love Sesshoumaru. I don't know how it happened and I've never felt this way about anyone but it's there and I know it for sure now. I love him so much but… I'm not supposed to! I'm supposed to love Inuyasha, right? We've grown so close over these past few years and I destroyed everything in just one night with Sesshoumaru! I'm a horrible person and Inuyasha will never look at me the same way again," She explained as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

Sango soaked in her words, nodded, and brushed away Kagome's tears using the side of her draped sleeve. "You can't help the way you feel Kagome. It's not your fault you've fallen in love with another. You've only done what your heart has told you. Yes, Inuyasha's hurt and only time and acceptance can heal that. Moving away from that how does Sesshoumaru feel towards this all?"

"He hates me. He told me to go back to Inuyasha and he said that everything that happened between us was a mistake. What can I do? The one I love hates me and the one who cares for me hates me!" The teenager cried and buried herself further into the hold.

Sango's grasp on Kagome tightened. It was awful to hear her friend sound so troubled, so very hurt. "As much as it might hurt Kagome you need to talk to Inuyasha regarding all of this."

"I can't! I just can't!"

"Yes you can and you will! You need to be strong Kagome…you need to overcome this grief. I know it's hard and it won't be easy but you're not going to accomplish anything by feeling sorry for yourself. Believe me," Sango said softly as Kagome looked up to meet her gaze.

Silence and then, "You're right. I have to talk to Inuyasha. I just hope he'll listen to me."

"He will Kagome, he will."

Separating herself from Sango's body, Kagome nodded and leant forward to give her friend a final embrace. "Thank you Sango. You're a great friend. What would I do without you?"

The demon slayer smiled as she watched Kagome stand and wipe at her eyes. "It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me."

Kagome returned the smile and nodded before turning on her heel and heading off in an unset direction.

XXxX

"I trust all went well…" A cold voice proceeded forth from the shadows of the dim room. The door slid open and revealed the form of a tall, silver-haired being that walked and knelt in the presence of its master. Amber orbs rested on the figure that remained clothed by darkness.

"Yes master. The human girl truly believed I was this "Sesshoumaru" you spoke of," The creature answered before its Sesshoumaru-like body underwent a transformation, revealing a raccoon-like demon. Unlike the raccoon demon that aided Inuyasha and Miroku this one was vicious, cruel, and reeked of an evil aura. A bitter smile upturned Naraku's lips as the demon's crimson eyes flashed.

"Excellent. I'm sure Sesshoumaru is aware I've kept a close eye on him and his whereabouts. Although I must say… I myself was surprised to find that Inuyasha's little human girl felt so strongly about his brother. Interesting to say the least, don't you think? And what of Sesshoumaru?" Naraku inquired as a slender finger traced across his lips.

The demon servant before him grinned, fangs bared and silver pupil-less eyes glowing. "The distraction worked perfectly. By kidnapping his little human runt I was able to lure him away from the girl long enough to do what you asked. Once he'd found the younger girl and gone back the half demon had already taken the other."

"By this point Sesshoumaru is surely to know I've been involved. The fool…" Naraku chuckled darkly and ran a hand through his wavy tresses. "I can only imagine how Inuyasha is taking all of this. Now then… you will go now and execute my final task. Kill Inuyasha _and _the girl."

"Yes master. Consider it done," The slave before him grinned and in an instant retook the previous form of Sesshoumaru. "I will make sure to bring you back their heads." Sesshoumaru's voice followed and shortly left the room.

Naraku merely sighed and looked to Kanna who sat with her mirror clasped within her grasp. "It's a shame, isn't it? I really liked that servant to."

XXxX

"_You can't catch me Inuyasha!" She'd laughed as the wheels on her bike turned faster, the hanyou in hot pursuit behind her._

"_Like hell I won't! I can outrun that thing any day!" He shouted his reply and gave a great leap, landing a few feet in front of her path. Her eyes had widened as she realized she wouldn't be able to stop the bicycle in time. _

"_Inuyasha, watch out!"_

_He didn't know when the impact had happened or even if she'd hit him but he found his body, along with hers, tumbling down the hill in a tangle of limbs and shouts before they came to rest against the bottom of the hill in a grassy growth of plant-life. Opening amber eyes he sat up quickly only to find her body on top of his, her brown eyes looking directly at him. A blush covered both of their faces as they realized their position yet neither one of them shifted as to change it. Instead he'd wrapped his arms around her and she'd leant against him._

"_Are you okay?" His voice was soft, sincere and far from its usual manner._

"_Yeah, I think so."_

"_Good."_

_The two of them had remained like that for a short while as the evening was littered with fireflies and the sky bruised above them. _

"Inuyasha?"

Shaking his head a bit the hanyou was brought out from his thoughts from the voice that'd called to him. He turned and found Kagome standing a few feet behind him, expression nervous and lacking its usual form. "Hey…"

"Can we talk?" A simple and yet needing question.

Inuyasha sighed and looked away, a signal for her to come over. She took the un-implied hint and slowly walked over to his seated body, kneeling onto her knees in a traditional way. Before she could so much as get a word in he'd already begun to speak.

"Ya know Kagome… when I first met you and even a few months after that the one person I would see when I looked at you was Kikyo. No matter how hard I tried I'd always see her face in yours. It pissed me off beyond belief because I knew…that she was gone. Well, the old Kikyo at least. And then out of nowhere it hit me. You're not Kikyo…you're Kagome and I want to be with you. I want to be with Kagome, not Kikyo. I wanted to be with the person who made my life a hell of a lot easier." The half demon laughed a little before turning to face Kagome who was fighting back tears. "Pretty stupid huh? I guess now I have a reason to hate my brother. It's not so much that he wants to kill me anymore. It's that he stole the girl of my dreams, the one _I _loved and _I _wanted to be with."

"Inu…yasha…"

"No, no it's alright Kagome. Losing someone dear to you is... painful. It will always be painful. The only way to get over it is to accept that that person is gone and far from reach. It sounds like a stupid thing to do - as if you are being asked to _forget_. But remember, I still got memories. I won't forget-"

Inuyasha was suddenly cut off as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head against his chest. "You'll always be my friend Inuyasha. I love you, I really do. Just not the way I'd hoped. I made a promise to help you find all of the jewel shards and if you'll let me I plan on keeping that promise!"

The dog-eared boy remained frozen beneath her hold, amber eyes wide and trembling before he placed a clawed hand on top of her head. "You don't have to do that Kagome."

"But I will! I'll stay by your side until each and every one of those shards are found!"

He remained silent after her previous answer, feeling a sudden sadness imprison him as reality sunk in. His vision soon became blinded by a screen of tears and for the first time in a long while he, Inuyasha, cried into her shoulder. Kagome held him close, eyes squeezed shut as she felt his body shake and she couldn't help but try and soothe the scar that'd never heal.

_What have I done?_

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

The two's heads immediately snapped upwards as Miroku's form came into the sight. It appeared the monk was in a great disturbance as he finally caught up to the pair.

"You must come quickly. There's been an attack in the area. Sango is currently fighting the force back but sadly she, like myself, is not a match for _him_."

Kagome stood, followed by Inuyasha who immediately ran an arm across his damp eyes. "Him?" they both asked in an unplanned unison.

Miroku's expression seemed to take a downcast, "Sesshoumaru…"

The miko gasped into her hands and turned to face the half demon only to find he was no longer by her side but far ahead, eyes filled with rage and hands rested at the hilt of his sword.

XXxX

"Is that really all you have to attack with? What a foolish little human," Sesshoumaru stated and sneered as Sango's previously thrown attack had missed. The demon slayer winced, having earned herself a wound, and caught her boomerang just as it returned. Nevertheless she stood her ground.

"Say what you want but I won't forgive you for hurting Kagome!" She shouted and mounted Kirara, the fire cat immediately taking to the air.

Sesshoumaru smirked coldly and held up his claws. "You really are pathetic."

"Hold it right there you bastard!"

Amber eyes turned and found Inuyasha standing a few feet in front of him, teeth bared and sword held out in front of him. "Why Inuyasha… have you come to strike with revenge? It wasn't my fault the little wench had her way with me."

"Don't you EVER talk about Kagome that way!" Inuyasha snarled and took a step forward. "Why don't you shut the hell up and fight me!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sesshoumaru replied and within seconds stood in front of Inuyasha, claws tightly wrapped around the smaller male's neck. Sharpened nails pierced through Inuyasha's skin though the he neither cried out in pain nor flinched the slightest bit.

"I'll kill you," The half demon choked out the harsh whisper as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, increasing the pressure of his grasp.

"Where have I heard that before?"

The sound of a narrow object flying through the air was faint though grew as a stream of light immerged. Sesshoumaru gasped as he felt something sharp strike him in the back and turned to find Kagome staring at him.

"You let him go Sesshoumaru!" She cried as she tried desperately to cease in shaking.

Releasing his hold on Inuyasha's throat and allowing the dog-eared male to fall to the ground in a fit of coughing, Sesshoumaru approached Kagome who stood her ground uneasily. "Why did you strike me Kagome?" he asked softly and removed the arrow from his back with the unpleasant noise of something sharp being removed from the flesh. "More importantly how _could _you strike me? Wasn't I the one who saved you? The one who held you through the night and treated you with utmost gentleness when in reality I could have ripped your pretty human face off?" He grasped her face with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"LET HER GO!" Inuyasha screamed and charged once he'd gathered himself, only to be blocked by a sudden barrier Sesshoumaru had put up. The half demon froze. "A barrier! Since when can you put up a barrier!" He shouted and slashed at the glowing blue force with his sword.

Kagome could feel as Sesshoumaru's nails were slashing through her delicate facial skin though the miko was too focused within his eyes to even care. There was something about his eyes that she hadn't noticed before and her theory was only proved correct as his eyes flashed a brief silver. A gasp and then, "You're not Sesshoumaru!"

The demon before her smirked and dug its claws further within her cheek, "You've finally figured it out. Then I suppose I am in no need of this form anymore." And having said his last statement the creature morphed into its natural state. Kagome found herself being held up by the raccoon demon, unable to reach her arrows much less escape. The creature, as it had done Inuyasha, grasped at the girl's neck and held her upwards until her feet no longer touched the ground. Eyes widened Kagome grasped at his hand, trying with everything to remove it. She began to see an array of black followed by the feeling of her lungs closing. The atmosphere around her was spinning as her last moments of life were being mercilessly tugged from her grasp.

"Let the girl go."

The creature was momentarily distracted, this causing its grasp on Kagome to loosen, as it quickly looked forward. The girl gasped a lung-full of clean air and slightly turned her heard within the demon's hold. It couldn't have been- it was.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" she whispered and watched as the demon lord approached the two of them.

The raccoon demon laughed, "So you finally figured my whereabouts. A little late I'm afraid. In the next second I'm going to crush this human's neck. You needn't worry though. I was instructed to give you her remains as a parting gift."

"I believe your intentions are incorrect for in the next second I'll have ripped off your arm," Sesshoumaru replied and met his words for in the next second the demon stood facing the raccoon, raising his poisonous claws and slashing the arm that held Kagome completely off. The raccoon hissed in pain as a pool of blood drained from its previously held together arm. Meanwhile, Kagome had fallen to the ground, holding her neck and coughing a bit. She soon felt a soft mass behind her and turned to find Sesshoumaru knelt at her side, eyes sincere.

"Are you injured?"

Kagome gaped before answering. "I'm fine- just a small wound." The silver-haired being nodded though allowed his eyes to widen as the girl grasped onto him. "I thought I lost you," she whispered and seized his lips in a small kiss.

He stroked her hair, capturing the thin strands of midnight through his claws before turning and seeing that the raccoon demon had gathered himself and was prepared to fight.

"What's this? The great demon lord Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with a human? Disgusting!" the opposing force spat with eyes of hatred. "You're a disgrace to all that's demon and your life should be taken!"

Sesshoumaru was rarely insulted and when he was, sadly, there'd be a life to take. Slipping himself from Kagome's grasp he stood to his full height and glared sharply. "Treasure those words fool for they are your last…"

Kagome, still seated on the ground, watched as her lover's eyes colored a deep crimson and a sudden wind picked up around them. A large demon dog soon replaced Sesshoumaru's form and growled deeply at its prey.

The raccoon took a step back, eyes widened in horror. "Master Naraku never said you could take on this form!" It stuttered and could only watch as the beast gave a mighty roar, standing in front of Kagome and growling deeply. Trembling in fear the teenage girl covered her eyes with her hands, hearing a horrid screeching followed by the sickening sound of a body being torn apart. After a few minutes everything seemed to stop, sound and time alike. Kagome removed her hands from her face and cautiously opened one eye to see Sesshoumaru returned to his natural form. Not a single drop of blood or carnage stained him or his white attire. He held out a hand to help her up, which she accepted, and stood by him shortly afterwards.

"I had no intentions on doing what I've done. You'll come to find that I dislike arrogance beyond all reason," Sesshoumaru told her as Kagome spooned a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. Not like I haven't seen that form before, right?" She laughed slightly and watched as his hand met with her face, her hands reaching up and holding his slender fingers against the skin of her cheek. She smiled and gazed at him with softened eyes. And yet she didn't see a high and mighty demon lord but a gentle and protective lover.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

At the sound of a voice behind her Kagome, still keeping Sesshoumaru's hand at her face, turned to face Inuyasha. The half demon had shielded his sword and was currently watching the pair with eyes of forced acceptance. Kagome's previous loving expression deteriorated to look of sorrowed happiness. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

The hanyou nodded, eyes narrowing as they rested on Sesshoumaru before he turned from the scene and walked as to where Sango and Miroku stood.

Turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru Kagome began to speak. "Thank you for everything. You've proved to me that I shouldn't judge and… I'm going to miss you. I made a promise to Inuyasha and I plan on keeping it. I-I love you and I know it now more then ever." She cradled against the furry part of his trademark as his hand slipped from her face, only for his arm to wrap around her.

"Our paths will cross again Kagome, I'm sure of it and until then you will always be in my thoughts," He replied against her hair before resting his lips at the side of her forehead.

"Be sure to tell Rin and Jaken goodbye for me," Kagome added before giving Sesshoumaru a final quick squeeze before she pulled away from him, firmly pressing the tears that had built away as she laughed lightly.

"Agreed."

She nodded and turned from his sight and found the task of leaving him harder then she'd imagined though shortly after she came to stand before her friends. The first to approach the reincarnated priestess was Inuyasha who took the girl into a hug. When he pulled away from the embrace the half demon smiled and stepped aside as two more members of the group approached Kagome. Whilst Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, Miroku clamped a hand onto the girl's shoulder, the both of them showing their support. Kagome smiled sincerely at all of them as she wondered how she'd been lucky enough to receive such amazing companions. Eyes of chocolate averted away from the small crowd and focused on a figure that was just about out of the area though a brief image of silver still remained.

"_I-I love you and I know it now more then ever…"_

She smiled at the words that replayed over and over within her mind as a breeze encased around them. Though he hadn't replied to her expression of affection somehow she'd heard him do it anyway.

**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:** Wow… I can't believe I'm actually finished with this. I'm seriously all emotional right now XD I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and keeping my writing spirits up. I love each and every one of you! -Hugs every single person who reviewed- you guys are freekon' awesome. I hope you liked 'Hold Me Closer' and I hope that you'll enjoy…the sequel that's in the works! -Runs away before she gets killed- Farewell for now guys! Love, G-chan.


End file.
